


Living On the Edge (You Can't Help Yourself from Falling)

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Edging, Multi, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jared and Jeff it's always a competition--and Jensen reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living On the Edge (You Can't Help Yourself from Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> For [blindfold_spn](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/576.html), round 1. Prompt: Jared/Jensen/Jeff, edging. Title from "Livin' On the Edge" by Aerosmith.

It's funny to Jared that even with Jensen laid out on his back next to him in all his naked glory—hard cock straining towards his belly, slick wet with precome, skin shiny with swear that's also carved his hair into dripping tendrils and pasted them to his neck and forehead, legs spread on the bed, lax and boneless—the thing he can't take his eyes off of are Jensen's fingers.

Jensen's barely moving at this point, exhaustion starting to win out over pulsing arousal and the desperate need to come, but his fingers haven't stopped twitching. He keeps clutching at the sheet below him, sometimes grasping the smooth fabric, sometimes just smoothing the trembling tips over it, but his fingers never stop moving. It's almost like it's all he can do to just keep grounding himself against something, anything, just to keep from falling apart completely. Jared wonders if this wouldn't have been easier for him if they'd tied him up.

"That's it, baby. That's it. Just a little bit more. You can take a little bit more, can't you Jen? You can, baby, I know you can." Jeff is on Jensen's other side, whispering a steady stream of encouragement and filth into Jensen's ear as he takes his turn stroking Jensen's steadily dribbling cock. They've had him like this for almost two hours, stroking him and playing with him, fisting his cock and rolling his swollen balls with long fingers and bringing him right to the edge over and over and over. Jensen can't do much more than pant, too far gone even to moan, and Jared can tell he's getting close again—he's getting faster each time—and he wonders how Jeff's going to keep him from coming this time.

"So good, baby, so good. Don't even need a cock ring, do you? That's how we know you want this Jen. Nothing there to keep you from coming but you. And you love it don't you?"

Jared can't keep his hands of Jensen anymore. He really wants to touch himself, pull off against Jensen's thigh and soak him with his come, but that's against the rules, so he reaches for Jensen instead. Technically it's Jeff's turn, so he doesn't reach for Jen's cock, but he has to touch. He grazes fingertips up Jensen's thigh, skims along the dip at his hip and slithers through the expanding puddle of fluid on his stomach. Gently rubs some of it in as he continues up Jensen's chest and neck before tracing the outline of his mouth and slipping wet fingers into Jensen's waiting mouth. Jensen whimpers beneath them, tightening his slack lips to suck as much as he can at Jared's fingers until suddenly his whole body tenses. Jared's eyes fly to Jeff's hand on Jensen's cock to see if this time…but no. Jeff's pulled off, leaving Jensen straining into open air, fingers clawing into the sheets.

Jensen's crying now, steady stream of tears squeezing out at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Jared meets Jeff's gaze, not surprised to see the gleeful smirk he's throwing back at Jared. Jeff knows the rules as well as Jared, and seeing the state of Jensen between them, Jeff's pretty sure he's already won.

Good thing Jared's no quitter.

He returns Jeff's smirk with a determined one of his own, then they turn back to Jensen, murmuring soothing words and promises, calming him down until he's mostly breathing again. When Jensen's ready, Jared leans down, licks across his lips before pressing in for a sweet kiss. His hand closes around Jensen's cock, not yet stroking, just lightly squeezing, and he swallows Jensen's choked whimper, then sits back up so he can watch Jensen's face as his hand begins to move.

Jensen is burning hot. Jared fingers slide up and down his cock, tracing the fine veins and ridges, thumbing the slit and circling the head. The light touch has to be torture when he's already so sensitive, but Jared is merciless, teasing until Jensen is making constant little whining sounds and twisting his head on the pillow. Finally, when the tears start again, Jared tightens his hand, fisting Jensen hard and slow. He hasn't taken his eyes of Jensen's face, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to see Jensen's eyes. Jeff's hand is carding though Jensen's hair, petting him gently, sliding down every once in awhile to wipe the tears off Jensen's cheeks, and Jared really wants to see what they're doing to him. He wants to see the pleasure and the pain swimming through Jensen's eyes.

"Open your eyes and I'll let you come. Come on, open your eyes. I want to see those pretty eyes all blown, Jen. Come on, baby. Come on, Jen. Open your eyes for me, just a little. Come on." Jensen's shaking his head, but Jared keeps whispering, hand still moving, begging for Jensen to look at him, to give him this last thing, to give him everything, and finally, with one last whispered please, Jensen opens his eyes.

And suddenly, Jared's the one who's drowning. Jensen's eyes are black pools, unfocused and completely fucked out, pupils so dark and wide that for one irrational second Jared thinks he's possessed, and Latin words are already flooding his mind before he comes back to himself. He tightens his hand, jacking Jensen in earnest now, no more teasing, and Jensen's clenching and coming, think white ropes of come shooting out of his cock, coating Jared's hand in sticky heat. He keeps stroking Jensen through his orgasm, finally releasing him to finger the come coating Jensen's belly, rubbing it back into his skin and completely reluctant to take his hands off Jensen, probably ever again. Jeff's touching him too, hands all over, bringing Jensen back down, back to them, petting from knee to head and telling Jensen how good he did, how beautiful he is, whiskey-rough voice flowing over all of them, and Jared has never felt as at home as he does in this moment.

When they've all settled and Jensen is dozing quietly between them, Jared forces himself to meet Jeff's eyes. He knows what's coming. Jeff's smiling again, tongue flicking across his lips as his eyes slide down Jared's body and then back to his face. Jared shivers; he knows what's coming, even before Jeff speaks.

"You know the rules, Jay. The one who makes him come takes his place."


End file.
